Pilot Episode
The pilot episode of laila attacking me is the episode called laila attacks. This was made the same day as Episode 3 of the series, made June 20, 2016. This episode was uploaded to a different account of the same name and this episode is excluded from the laila attacking me official channel on youtube, and the official playlist and the only place to find it is to go to the third account (not the first account). She was 2 in this episode and will be 7 on July 9, 2020. It is the lowest viewed episode of the laila attacking me series, at 43 views right now in 2020. About This Episode The episode starts as laila runs into the room and hits the cameraman before running back out. Then she is in the living room and the cameraman then runs from her back into the room where the episode began. Laila then hits three times before running out again. The cameraman chases her as she runs out and then peaks out through the front door. The cameraman then runs back in the room and laila then goes in. She hits more and then runs away. The cameraman grabs her but she then runs anyway. The cameraman stays in the room and closes the door and locks it. Then the cameraman is in his room and laila attacks him and then go back in the room. The cameraman runs back in the bedroom but laila stays and fake cries, so he walks back out and laila is found halfway out the hallway and then chases him again. Laila then goes in the room where the episode started. The cameraman attempts to close the door but laila hits him to back him off. This goes on for several times. She makes noises and the cameraman the starts laughing. He then chases her out as she runs away. Then the cameraman calls laila as he goes back in. He then goes back in the living room after not seeing laila come in and laila starts hitting him as they go back in. He then closes the door but opens it and runs out back in the living room. They then go in the kitchen and the cameraman goes back in the room and the episode ends. Trivia * This episode is the pilot although the first episode was posted four days sooner on June 16, 2016 * This episode was posted on the same day as Episode 3 * This episode is the lowest viewed considering it is on the same account as Episode 8.5, which was posted two months later * Laila fake cries in one part of this episode, in which the cameraman nearly thinks something is wrong * One part of the pilot episode is when laila constantly yells and talks as the cameraman laughs at her while she tries to get out of the room that she is in Category:Episodes where she makes noises Category:Pilot Category:Lowest viewed episode Category:Episodes made before the wiki Category:Episodes made in the month of June Category:Episodes that have reached over 100 views after 2020